Sam's daughter
by kyolover16
Summary: Sam meets his daughter that he never knew that he had
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/n: I don't own Cheers or the characters except for my OCs. They belong to the original creators of the series. I hope you enjoy!**

Sam Malone was bartending in Cheers the bar that he owned, when all of a sudden a woman showed up in front of him. "Sam Malone, I have a bone to pick with you." The woman said.

Sam just stood there in shock for a few minutes before saying "Sandy, what could I have possibly done to a beautiful woman such as you? Besides letting you fall under my charm?"

"I'm not going to fall for that Sam. I want to show you something outside." Sandy said with her arms folded

Sam laughed "What could you possibly have to show me?"

Sandy looked at him and said "Your daughter. I can't take care of her anymore and I think that it was time for her to meet her father."

Sam stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean my daughter? I never had a kid at all in my life. Also what do you mean that you can't take care of her anymore? Is there something wrong with her?"

Sandy didn't know what to tell him, but she decided that she had better tell him the truth. "She has a problem with the left side of her body. I don't want her if she's like that."

Sam started to feel his blood boil. "What do you mean you don't want her if she's like that? You are her mother! If you don't want her, what makes you so sure that I would want her?"

Sandy smiled at him. "Because I know that you wouldn't turn her away."

Sam knew that what Sandy just told him was true. "You're right. I would love to meet her."

So they went outside and as soon as Sam saw his daughter, he knew that he wanted her forever.

**A/N II: The next chapter Sam talks to his daughter and helps her get settled into the life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl who was sitting on the stairs stood up and ran over to Sam and Sandy, "Mom, did you find my father?"

Sandy smiled at her daughter and said "Yes I did, Bonnie. This is Sam Malone, your father."

Bonnie looked from Sandy and then she turned her attention onto Sam. "This is my father?"

Sam knelt down to Bonnie's eye level before he said "Yes I am. And I would really love it if you would come live with me."

Bonnie looked at her mother and then said "I wouldn't want to leave mommy, but I would like to get to know you better."

Sam looked up at Sandy and said "Are you sure that you are ok with this? I want to make sure that you are 100 percent sure about this. Because I don't want to get attached to her and then have her taken away from me a few months later."

Sandy looked at her daughter for a few minutes before saying. "I've had five years to think about this Sam. This is what is best for her. She needs to be with a parent that will love her and take care of her. I can't do that."

Sam knew that what Sandy said was true, "And that it is me." Sandy then left as Sam turned toward Bonnie and said. "I have some friends that I want you to meet and then what do you say that we get you settled into your new home?"

Bonnie smiled shyly and took hold of Sam's hand and together they walked back into the bar.

**Next chapter the gang meets Bonnie and Diane decides to help Sam with her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Bonnie walked into the bar and as soon as they did, Diane ran up to them and said "What a cute kid."

Before she could say anything else Sam nodded his head toward the door to his office. Diane got the hint and they walked towards the office, but before he walked into it he looked back at the bar and said "Woody, would give my girl a soda and keep her busy for a few minutes?"

"Sure Sam." Woody said as Bonnie went up and sat at the bar.

Sam then closed the door to the office and turned around and faced Diane. "I need your help."

"With the little girl?" Diane asked.

Sam nodded his head. "I have no idea on how to take care of a little kid."

Diane looked at her skirt. "She's your daughter isn't she?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. That woman that came in here is the mother. She doesn't want to take care of her because her left side is messed up. And I told her that I would take care of her, I just don't know what to do with her."

Diane nodded and said. "I'm glad that you had the heart to take her in even after the mother told you about her condition. What's her name?"

"She's my daughter, Diane. I'm not about to just toss her aside like she's nothing. Her name is Bonnie. I was livid when Sandy told me the reason why she decided that she should come live with me." Sam said as he shook with anger.

Diane stood up and put her hands on both of Sam's shoulders. "You need to calm down Sam. I'm glad that you are making sure that your daughter is going to take care for. Of course I will help you with Bonnie."

Sam hugged Diane and then they both left the office. Sam walked over to Bonnie with Diane following him. "Bonnie, this is my friend Diane Chambers. She's going to take care of you for a while."

Bonnie hugged Diane and said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chambers." She then turned to Sam. "Will I see you later, Daddy?"

Sam helped Bonnie off the stool and knelt down in front of his daughter. "Wild horses couldn't stop me from you. You are going to live with me after all."

Diane grabbed Bonnie's hand and together they left the bar so that they could get better acquainted with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night after Sam closed up Cheers and went to Diane's apartment to pick up Bonnie. When he got there, he saw Bonnie sleeping on Diane's couch. Diane got up from the side of the couch and went over and hugged Sam. "She is one heck of a girl. I can definitely see a resemblance between you two."

Sam smiled and gently picked Bonnie up and started to carry her out of the door. "Thanks for watching her Diane. I know that you have better things to do than look after someone's kid."

Diane smiled and opened the door for Sam. "It was no trouble. We had fun."

Sam walked out to his car with Bonnie in his arms and gently laid her down in the backseat and drove to his apartment. When he got there, he gently laid Bonnie on the couch, kissed her on the forehead and then went into his own room.

It was a few hours later or it seemed like a few minutes to Sam, he heard screams coming from the living room. He quickly got out of bed, put on his bathrobe and ran into the living room where he found Bonnie sitting up on the couch and had her arms wrapped around her knees. "Bonnie, are you ok?"

Bonnie looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Daddy. Just had a nightmare is all."

Sam walked over to the couch and hugged his daughter. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bonnie hugged her father back and said. "My nightmare was about you leaving me like Mommy did. Are you going to leave me too?"

When Sam heard of that, he thought that he felt his heart broke in two. "You don't have to worry about that Bonnie. I'm not going to leave you for a long time."

Bonnie looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "You promise?"

Sam smiled and kissed Bonnie on her forehead. "I promise. How about you go back to sleep?"

Bonnie nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. Sam got up and started to head back to his room, but before he could get there, Bonnie called him again. "Daddy, can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Sam said as he walked back to the couch and sat on the cushion that Bonnie wasn't lying on and put her head in his lap and smiled. He knew that there was nothing that he wouldn't do to make sure that he was going to keep the promise that he had made to the one woman that he wouldn't leave for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. You might hate me by the end of the chapter.**

The next morning, Sam and Bonnie were on the way to Cheers when a car hit them from behind. The impact of the car made Bonnie fly from the backseat through the front windshield.

Sam sat in the front seat in shock for a few minutes before he went over to check on his daughter. When he saw that she was unconscious, he realized how badly hurt Bonnie was hurt. He then remembered that he was close to Cheers, when he got there, he ran straight into Diane.

He stopped and caught his breath before he could tell her what just happened. "Bonnie…car accident…needs help."

Diane sprang into action when she heard Bonnie's name. "Woody, call an ambulance. I'm going back with Sam and see what I can do to help."

Sam and Diane left and got back to the accident scene in just a few minutes. As soon as Diane saw the injuries that Bonnie had sustained in the accident, she knew that there was a good chance that Bonnie wasn't going to make it. Sam stayed away while Diane checking Bonnie out.

A few minutes later the sound of sirens were heard and Sam saw the ambulance. The paramedics came over to Diane and took over Bonnie's care. Diane walked over to Sam and held his hands as he watched the paramedics work on his daughter. A few minutes later as Bonnie were being loaded into the ambulance on a gurney. One of the paramedics then came over to look over Sam and see if he was ok.

Before Sam would let the paramedic look over him, he said. "What about Bonnie? Is she going to be ok?"

The paramedic looked at Sam and Diane and then he said. "I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. Malone. It's not looking good."


End file.
